This invention relates to a portable multimedia marketing system to aid a person in making a sales presentation. More particularly, it relates to a portable audio visual system for playing back prerecorded audiovisual presentations.
Portable electronic components and devices for playing back audio and visual recordings are well known. For example, the Sony Walkman and similar devices have become well known and popular. These devices generally comprise a portable audio cassette player with a battery or other portable source of power and earphones for listening to prerecorded audio cassette tapes. More recently, similar devices have been developed which include a portable compact disc player rather than a portable audio cassette player.
Manufacturers have also developed portable speakers for use with such portable audio systems which can be used to replace the earphones. Some of these speakers also include self contained amplifiers so as to overcome the relatively weak signal produced by a portable unit that is normally only sufficient to drive a pair of earphones.
Portable video players have also been recently developed. For example, the Sony Video Walkman is a portable device that includes an 8 mm video cassette player and a built in LCD video monitor. Similar devices are also available for other formats of video cassettes such as the VHS-C format, as well as digital recordings on CDI or laser disc format.
However, the prior art does not disclose or suggest a portable multimedia marketing system utilizing these and other components in combination as defined in the present invention in order to aid a salesperson in making a sales presentation.